Here Without You
by animeloverhana
Summary: I have to do this. I can't let my father and mother to suffer any longer from the Dark Lord's hands even if I have to sacrifice my happiness. A songfic based on the song Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT J.K. ROWLING. I only own this plot.**

**~xOxOx~**

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! This story will only be a one-shot story. This is a songfic base on the song Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. I suddenly heard this song and thinks that it's like a wonderful song fit for Draco in my story. Hahaha! I'm sorry guys if you won't be able to like this story. Anyways, you've been warned. So here is my one-shot story.

**~xOxOx~**

**HERE WITHOUT YOU**

I am Draco Malfoy and I'm already 25 year old. I'm currently working in the Ministry of Magic right now as the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department. Years have passed by since the Second Wizarding War. The Dark Lord died already along with the other Death Eaters that was captured. Luckily, my family was able to be exempted on the punishments because we were able to change sides in the last minute. Our family is given the chance to redeem ourselves and here I am working in the Ministry of Magic.

"Hi Draco! Will you have dinner with me?" the blonde girl Arianne says to me. She's one of my co-workers in the department.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I still have other things to do." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that so? Well, maybe next time?" she asked hopefully. I sighed in exasperation. When will she ever learn that I don't want to go out with her?

"I'll try to see my schedule." I said politely.

I saw Arianne smiling brightly just like any other girls out there who want to have a date with me. I don't really want to go out with someone right now. My parents have tried to set me up in a blind date with any girls they like but none of them are girls that I like. Or it's more like those girls can't replace the girl that I'm in love with for so many years already.

"Oh! Look here Draco! What wonderful news!" Arianne suddenly cried shoving into me a Witch Weekly magazine where the front cover is none other than the girl that I've been in love with smiling happily and beside her is the red-haired Weasel.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are going to get married this year!" Arianne exclaimed excitedly.

I tried to stop myself from trying to rip the magazine into two. The news sent lightning jolt to my body. I can't believe it though I know that sooner or later this will happen. My dear Hermione will have to marry that Ron Weasley and I know that it's my fault to begin with.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

"_I love you Draco! I love you! Can't you see that?" Hermione said tears falling down from her beautiful face._

"_I'm sorry Hermione. But I don't love you anymore." Lie! It's just a lie! Just tell the truth Draco and everything will just be alright. "I didn't even love you from the start. I was just playing with your feelings."_

"_Y-y-you're kidding. I know it is Draco. Please, stop this!" Hermione cried more than ever. _

_I wanted to touch her face, comfort her and tell her the truth. But then, I have to control my feelings. True, I played with Hermione's feelings but that was when before I realized that I love her._

_Making Hermione fall for me and suffer was part of the Dark Lord's plan together with the Vanishing Cabinet. I thought that I can just break up with her easily but then I started to love her and this has become so difficult. But, I have to do this. I can't let my father and mother to suffer any longer from the Dark Lord's hands even if I have to sacrifice my happiness._

"_It's the truth. Since it's so boring, I decided to have fun and played with your feelings." I said putting up a hard and stoic face. "So it's goodbye already." I hastily turned away hoping not to see Hermione crying hard._

"Don't they make a cute couple Draco?" Arianne asked oblivious to what I'm feeling right now. I'm so angry at Arianne right now for telling me that news. I hastily get up and prepared my things so that I can go home already.

"Going home already?" Arianne asked. "Can I go with you?"

"No!" I screamed. I hurriedly went away and apparated to my house. Such a wonderful day it makes me sick! I went to my room directly still fuming mad about the news. My head was still ringing about the news of the marriage. I slumped into my bed when I saw a picture of me and Hermione laughing. This was the time when we were in Hogsmeade.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

"_Just close your eyes for a minute." I said to Hermione. Hermione obediently closed her eyes while I hastily get my present and open it up for her._

"_You can open it now." I said. Hermione slowly opens her eyes and see the glittering diamond ring in front of her._

"_A ring?" Hermione asked happily. I nod._

"_I just thought I want to give my girl a small present." I said happily._

"_Small? Draco this is big already!" she said._

"_So do you like it?" I asked nervously and suddenly she hugged me._

"_I not only like it Draco, I love it! Thank you!"_

I tried to stop myself from thinking about that moment already. I have to stop thinking about past times when I know that this will not bring any good at it.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

The next day, all I heard whenever I walked was the marriage of Ron and Hermione. Even in the office, all my co-workers are still talking about it while doing their work.

"I heard that they've been engaged for 2 years already."

"Really? That's so nice! They must really love one another!"

"I heard that Lavender, Ron's ex sent a howler to Hermione yesterday."

"Oh my! That Lavender Brown? I don't really like her but then I like Hermione Granger more for Ron Weasley."

That's it! I had enough of this already! "Won't you stop talking about that issue while we're working in here? Your voices distract other people at work!" I cried obviously angry. Well, it's true that what they're saying distract people. People like me that is.

"Yes Draco. We'll silently work now."

"That's good."

And with that, we continued working silently though I can still hush voices talking about the issue. At least it's better than earlier. After finishing work, I went back to my home and ate dinner with my mother and father. I had fun talking to them about other topics, hoping to relieve of my stress about the marriage issue, but then it seems that it always wants to haunts me as a wedding invitation was delivered right in front of my eyes.

"Master, this is for you." Spunk the house elf said nervously handing the invitation to me.

"What is it, Draco?" My mother asked.

"A wedding invitation." I said not looking at my mother's eyes.

"Whose wedding is it Draco?" Father asked. I didn't answer the question that mother decided to read the invitation with father.

I watched silently as I saw my parents' horrified expression after reading it. I know that my parents know of my feelings for Hermione. Without warning, my mother stood up and burned the invitation in the fireplace.

"Narcissa!" my father cried.

"It's for the best, Lucius." My mother said sadly. And for the first time since this began, tears started to fall from my eyes. Mother and Father saw this, that mother immediately put her hands into mine comforting me.

"It's going to be alright, Draco. It's going to be alright."

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

_I stood there in the girls' bathroom, trying to fight the tears from falling down. I can't believe it. The Vanishing Cabinet has to work. It has to work. I don't want my parents to suffer any longer from the Dark Lord. I have to be strong. I don't have time right now for crying. Suddenly, the door opened and Hermione slowly entered the bathroom and saw me crying._

"_Draco, what is it? What happened?" Hermione cried hurrying to my side._

"_It's not working! It's not working." I cried suddenly finding solace into her arms._

"_What is it that's not working, Draco? You can tell me." Hermione said patting me._

"_I-I-I c-I can't tell. I'm sorry. I can't tell it." I said crying. This is something the Dark Lord gave to me and I must fulfill it._

"_Ssh! It's okay. You'll be okay. It's going to be alright." She said. I wanted to get away from her as fast as possible. It's not going to be alright. I still don't know how to work the Vanishing Cabinet and I'm slowly falling for you already. This is a failure! I'm a failure! Everything is!_

"_It's going to be alright, Draco. I know it. You're going to be okay." _

And there I was crying under my mother's arms thinking about the time when Hermione was the one who was comforting me. But then, seeing my mother and father here with me also brings comfort to me. Even if I can't have Hermione, at least I'm safe here with my parents.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

The next day, on a chance encounter or fate if it is, I bumped into Hermione as I hurriedly went to the office of the Minister of Magic. There we were, staring into each other's eyes, absorbing each moment together.

"Hi Draco." She said finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Hello." I said. Put a straight face Draco, just like you always do. "So, you're going to be a Mrs. Weasley soon."

"Ah, you must have received the wedding invitation yesterday." Hermione said biting her lips. It pains me to see her. I wanted to get away and yet I wanted to stay.

"Yes."

"So, will you come to the wedding?" Dang it! That's the question I don't want to answer.

"I'll try to see if I'm free on that time."

"Draco, I-" she said but stop as someone cried.

"Hermione! There you are!" Ron suddenly arrived smiling happily. Hermione turned to smile at Ron. I closed my eyes, trying not to feel jealous about it.

"Oh, it's you Malfoy. How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said. "I have to go now. I still have a meeting with the Minister of Magic right now. It's nice seeing the two of you. Congratulations for your marriage."

And with that, I hurriedly went away, trying to fight the tears from my eyes. I saw how happy Hermione is with Ron. At least, she already has gotten over me and that's nice. If Hermione is happy with him, then I should be happy with it.

"Hermione, I love you."

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh

**Hermione's POV**

I sadly looked at Draco turning away. It's been a long time that I saw him and he seems fine already.

"Come on Hermione. Let's go now." Ron said smiling.

"Oh okay." I said.

"I'll go first, okay? I'll have to reserve some seats." Ron said. I nod and off he went away first. I turned back to look at where Draco went hoping to see him back again. If he will be able to show up again in 2 minutes, then I must tear away from these pretenses already.

_1 minute passed._

Please show up, Draco. Please. Please. Please.

_2 minutes passed._

I stood there, smiling sadly to myself. Maybe this means that it's really over. Really over. I clutched the diamond ring that Draco gave me tightly.

"Draco, I love you."

* * *

**So guys, what do you think of this? It's my first time writing a one-shot and a sad story to boot. I hope that you like it. I hope so. Anyway, please let me know what you think of it. To my readers and to those who are so kind to review, please also read my other Dramione fic entitled The Will of The Malfoy. Thanks. I love you guys! :) **


End file.
